SuperHuman
by Kieran'aa 'KiKi
Summary: A group of mutants find each other...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**i hope you like.**_

"Get to the girl!" i shouted to my team mate Josh as we were fending off an army robot drones, these drones stood on two legs about 7ft tall they were sporting a pair of nasty claws and all its face had were a pair of lights for eyes that seemed to refocus like cameras. As for the girl she's a mutant just like me and josh and these robots are trying to kidnap her based on the fact she is a mutant you see our kind isn't really liked by a percentage of humanity we managed to track her down in an abandoned part of town theres a whole neighbourhood just here not even the homeless come here its weird.

"Other mutant signitures detected" three of them said in unison as they cornered me i looked past them to see the girl struggling to get away she was quite small she had light brown hair that reached below her shoulders two of the robots had each one of her arms in their metalic claws tears were streaming down her face i looked in the other direction i see josh the average size guy with a short styled hair cut he was punching and throwing the robots aside he being able to do that he possesses the mutant powers of super human strength and durability also the added powers of agility, levitation and low level telepathy one of the robots sharply moved in his direction and grabbed him by the throat and rasied him up off the floor he was struggling his legs kicking to try and move then he started to choke his eyes started to glow a soft purple and an echoing voice went through my mind.

*Kieran i need your help i can't break free!* he shouted with his telepathy i snapped back into reality still in danger of the three robots that face me i took a step back i held out my arms in front of me with my palms open my eyes started to glow a neon blue and a sudden burst of force flew out of my hands the robots were pulled back with such force that one of them was seperated from their legs the remaining two got back up i held out my arms yet again and slammed my hands together both robots flew into each other and exploded after the fire dissipated i ran over to the robot constricing josh and channeled all my telekinetic power to boost my strength and did a round house kick i managed to dent the metallic beast the robot released josh its arm rotated and hit me square in the chest i flew into a near by taxi and face planted the floor the robot turned back to attack josh but as he turned around josh impaled his right arm through its torso then ripped its metal body in half and tossed its lifeless parts aside.

I look up from the floor and look over to josh he looks back at me i spring to my feet and started to sprint over to the girl and josh joins me as we're running towards her the expression on the girls face seems to change almost trance like her eyes become empty and emotionsless, the air around her started to change waves of heat started to brush against my face then slowly flames ignited from her hands they erupted around her whole body the robots beside her have turned to charcoal she lets out a loud scream and a bright inferno explodes from her body i see the wall of flame heading in our direction i surround my body with a force field and josh held his arms against his face in a defensive position but to my surprise my force field couldn't protect me from the force of the flames and it sent me rocketing backwards and the same with josh as i was spinning backwards i could see the flames attack his body my last thought being *why didn't i protect him?* as i slowly blacked out i could see all the damage around me buildings, cars, everything was enveloped by the fire and finally everything was silent.

I was awake but just seemed to stare into the sky everything was silent i wondered where i was and little flakes landed on my face *is that snow?* i thought to myself then my memories came flooding back to me every gap was filled it wasn't snow its ash i left out a loud gasp and shot up my face winced in pain i looked at my legs i somehow managed to get my legs trapped under a brick wall from what i see of the remaining building it was the old bridgedale bakery which before it was destroyed wasn't even used much bridgedale was a nice small town untill it was turned into a city and this area is what they call old bridgedale no one ever comes down these parts, i tried to move my legs but the weight of the bricks was too much i caught the sight of something on my arms i had cuts all over me i believe my force field turned off as i blacked out i looked at the pile of bricks i focused on them and gave a little glare, with my eyes glowing a few bricks floated aside but the more i did it the less control i had on my last try the bricks shook and fell back down my power levels were burned out then i thought of something that i could do which would need all of my energy i closed my eyes and concentrated really hard my body started to feel weightless and i simply rolled to the right and i was out from under the rubble i let out a loud gasp and breathed for air which proved difficult for a few seconds because of my telekinetic power i am able to with great concentration rearrange the atoms of my body and pass through solid matter this act causes me to tire instantly because im manipulating my own body i struggled to stand up i had to rest against a wall one of the few that are still standing i look around to see the whole street was decimated those small two story buildings that were here before are gone, over in the distance i see an arm under the rubble "Josh!" i quickly limped as fast as i could to the other side of the road i moved most the rubble telekineticly, i placed my hand on his forehead like him i to have telepathy but mines on a much higher level i have the ability to awaken people when their unconscious josh's eyes slowly fluttered open he let out a soft groan.

"well that didn't hurt" he said sliding himself up his clothes were burned and charred most of his top was missing and the lower part of his trousers were missing, ripped or charred soot covered portions of his face he let off a sweet smile "don't worry im fine, im stronger than i look" he said as he studied the worried look on my face he lifted my chin up with his finger and winked at me "okay now wheres the girl" he stood up perfectly i noticed there wasn't a scratch on him we started to walk he noticed my limp and let me lean on him as we walked "could you scan for her? she probably got away and your range is bigger" i put my hand on my left temple, the sensation is intense it feels like i leave my own body and move around with incredible speed then i came to a halt she was only a block away then i returned to my body.

"she's close only a block away" Josh pulled a surprised face then we started to walk in her direction "what?"

"she managed to throw us a block away with that stunt she pulled" he ran his fingers through his soot cover hair "she's powerful but it looked like she wasn't in control when it happen did you see how blank her face was?" he looked at me

"well the power always controls you first before you're used to it, when i first got my powers i could hear everyones thoughts i had no control at first"

"true that i broke everything i touched" he said with a little laugh we both turned the corner and stopped in our tracks the girl was exactly where she was before she layed in a circular shaped scorch mark without a scratch on her she was unconscious "we need to get her out of here before any of those HIVE robots show up" he instructed and picked her up in his arms

_**I will be posting kieran and josh's character profiles on the next chapter :)**_


	2. Profiles

**Psych**

**Powers :** Kieran is a Telekinetic and Telepath

**Telekinesis :** Kieran, classified as a first-class telekinetic, is able to move solid matter with a thought. He can use this to various effects. He is able to fly, create kinetic shields of any size, unleash powerful blasts of telekinetic force and manipulate objects from a distance. His forcefields can withstand the friction and wind pressure of moving at speeds beyond the speed of sound. He is also able to render himself and other people invisible by telekineticly bending light waves around him. and is able to boost his physical strength & speed to superhuman levels, with great concentration he is able to rearrange his atoms to move through solid matter this act causes kieran to tire easily.

**Telepathy :** Kieran is a First-class telepath he has power but not skill he can do psychic feats with raw power like Read minds, broadcast thoughts, cast illusions, mental blasts, psionic sheilds, psychic scream, mind control etc.

**Power Notes : **Every time kieran uses his powers his eyes glow blue. Kieran is able to hide his aura if he consentrates hard enough.

**Abilities: **Kieran is a skilled martial artist and has a good sense of fashion.

**Strength level: **Average Human, with his telekinesis he can lift at more 10 tons.

**Weaknesses: **He possesses all the weaknesses of a normal human. The longer kieran uses his powers the more strain it has on his brain and if he over works it he could end up in a coma.

**Personality: **Kieran is a bit of a complex person he's nice but can become mean at the flip of a switch, he doesn't tend to trust men often only those who have earned it the only man so far to do this is josh.

**Avenger**

**Powers** : Josh Hutcherson has enhanced physical powers and psychic powers.

**Enhanced Strength** : Josh is stronger than average humans he is able to lift weights of 15 tons.

**Enhanced Agility** : Josh is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's

**Enhanced Durability ** : The tissues of his body are somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, Josh is able to withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild discomfort, He can withstand falls from great heights and powerful impact forces.

**Levitation** : Josh is able to defy gravity psychicly lifting his body in the air with his mind though he is not able to fly but he can " push " himself in a desired location this effect looks like hes jumping a great distance or that hes gliding a short while.

**Telepathy** : Josh is a low level telepath only being able to do minimal feats such as read minds, broadcast thoughts, mental blasts, cast illusions and psionic shields.

**Power Notes** : when using his psychic powers his eyes glow a soft purple.

**Abilities **: Josh is skilled in leadership, he knows some forms of hand to hand combat.

**weaknesses** : None known.

**Personality** : Josh is really nice, kind and understanding he always puts people before himself and is attracted to stuff oppisite to him hense him liking kieran.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You did a fair amount of damage back there" i said as i walked into the room where the girl was resting she was sat on a chair gazing out the window admiring the view the sun shone on here and made her eyes sparkle, she didn't answer me she had her hands clenched together and continued to look out in the distance "so do you have a name?" still no answer "we're not going to hurt you we're here to help you" she blinked once and still nothing i wasn't getting through to her "okay i'll leave you alone" i turned around and went to walk out the door.

"My names laura and i'm sorry about hurting you, all those cuts look painful" my back still facing her i brushed my finger tips across the side of my check touching countless cuts "will they scar?" i turned around to look at her she was no longer looking out the window her small innocent face looked at me with such guilt.

"I'm not going to lie to you but they will, depends on how deep the cut was" her eyes started to water, this girl had no intention of hurting anyone by the look of her she's truly a pure soul "oh it doesn't matter, you see im telepathic i can trick peoples minds into believing that these scars don't exist" i said with a sweet smile she looked down to the floor.

"doesn't mean there not there and i was the cause of them" she put her head in her hands then lifted her head up "whats happening to me?" i sat next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Your powers are manifesting" in a reassuring tone to make it sound like it was a normal thing "you're a Pyrokinetic i believe, explains all the fire" i let off a little chuckle

"i didn't want this, why me?" she sounded so lost and it felt like i could do nothing but the only thing i can do from now on is help her gain control.

"having powers is fun once you have control i love being different in more ways than one" she looked me in the eye and then smiled "we will help you and you can choose to stay with us or go back to your life" the smile dropped from her face "whats wrong?"

"i have nothing to go back to i have no family or friends" she said looking at the floor

"then i suggest you stay with me and josh for a while" i said with a small smile, then josh came running through the door

"uh, we have a situation" he said with an anxious look on his square jawed face, i stood up instantly

"what is it?"

"a girl in town is causing a scene and is trying to destroy stuff along with the police" i let out a loud groan

"can't people just be normal for once" i looked over to laura "we'll be back soon" she stood up as if to protest

"i want to come with" and i just looked at her with a sly smile.


End file.
